


Nerds out!

by RoWong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, Yaoi, Yuri, multishipper, otaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoWong/pseuds/RoWong
Summary: What would happen if an otakugirl decides to write a story about love between her two best enemies of her class as revenge? And what if she decided to make it for real?(I make an au where all my favorite charapters of different animes live together)





	Nerds out!

The alarm woke her up at 6:00 am for school. Growling with a sleepy voice, she left the bed and started to dress with the most boring school uniform she had ever had to wear. Today was her last first day of school.  
THANKS GOD!  
No more homework, projects and cheap gossips. No more fake friends. Specially this last thing.  
What she will never miss about school are her shitty friends. Sorry not sorry for the word, but they deserve being called that way. All of them are a bunch of bad people who only think about themselves.  
She had no friends, or at least she didn’t consider them more than colleagues. The students who were in the same class as her didn’t know her name. Ohh but she knew their names and where they sat. That was the most powerful weapon she had. At least that was what she used to think... because, what can you do when you are all alone and you don't have friends?  
Easy peasy! You imagine! Your mind is your best company. So that's what she does, she creates stories whose characters are the students of her own class. She knows how to make a good story between them because she knows everything about them. Just take a moment to hear what they say and automatically this turns out into information for a good story.  
So that was how her day started. Her first class was at 7:00 am and, as usual, she came into the classroom half an hour earlier than the others, so this could give her the opportunity to accommodate her things on the desk and prepare the books for the following class with no interruptions.  
She saw two boys come into the classroom laughing hard and sat at her right side; only one of them welcomed her by moving his hand.  
This is my moment- she thought, taking off the notebook of the bag - and started to take notes about what the boys were talking about. Although the things they talked were nonsense, every information would be precious for her new story.  
Am I crazy?  
Yes, you are.  
Well, at least it’s funny.  
You sure?  
She shook her head answering herself. Her stupid brain used to make her the same question over and over again. She wanted to shut it up but...  
“Hi! Gloria? Is that really you? You have gained weight!”  
Closing her eyes, she nodded, not looking at the person who had said that beautiful compliment to her because she knew who it was.  
Ok ok... breathe. Saying that in a normal classroom you always have two bands of girls and boys separated by common interests it is something normal to hear. Everybody - even you- had in your classroom the girls who loved being popular with guys,talk about the latest makeup products and go to pool parties; and the others, who were truly proud of not being part of the society, considering themselves as the different ones.  
Well, guess what. Gloria didn't want to be part of any of the bands. She wanted to be a happy nerd reading mangas, living with her nendoids and figmas, watching animes alone and make making ships in her imagination. Even in real life.  
How much she wanted the school to end as soon as possible!. There was a rumor that said that in the university you find your real friends. Those friends that will be by your side all the time and forever. Even it is said that you can find real love... But that, for Gloria, would be impossible.  
She with a boyfriend? Oh, come on! That would be a joke. Who would want to date an otaku girl who dresses like a boy, watches anime and is fat? Who could be that mad to commit suicide by dating someone like her?  
Well but… can’t I dream about it?  
Yeah, keep on dreaming because you have a long year in front of you to go through.  
“Thank you Clare” she said in a whisper, more to herself as an answer for the blonde.  
Clare giggled and went to sit down on her desk. How much she hated that girl. She and the others who were with her in her stupid popular club. Damn them all.  
By the other side of the room there was the “antisocial” and “we are different” group of girls leaded by Lizzie. Unlike Clare, Lizzie was… oh, how to describe her without being repetitive? .Such a rare creature. She was cute but at the same time she wasn't ; She was angry and polite… can we say that she was a little bit bipolar? Because she had all the symptoms. And… chan chan chaaaannn the best thing of all was that she was the foe number one of Clare.  
Beautiful. Simply beautiful.  
When the classroom was full of students, Gloria smirked and prepared the pencil.  
It's time to create a new story.  
She already had a new couple in sight, but this time everything would be different from her other stories.  
She will make this one be for real.  
Laughing, she wrote the names of Clare and Lizzie on the notebook.  
“Let's start my revenge”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! The first chapter is here! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thanks to my beloved friend Lucy who helped me to write the story. Sorry guys but my english is not very good! :(  
> If you liked, please leave comment and kudos ♥
> 
> See ya the next thursday!
> 
> Ro Wong


End file.
